


Better than Ice Cream

by FrozenMemories



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Greg takes David out for ice cream.





	Better than Ice Cream

“Ready to sign out?” Greg beamed eagerly from the doorway of the trace lab.

“What are you so excited about?” David retorted but cleared his desk as a sign that yes, he was ready to end his shift on time for once.

“We have special plans,” was all that Greg revealed.

David sighed. Greg and surprises were a dangerous combination and the ominous grin on his face was unsettling. He was well aware of what date it was, he should’ve been expecting _something_ from him, but David was no friend of the unknown and he liked to at least be prepared for what was coming.

“Fine. What plans?”

“Come on, where’s the fun in knowing what's ahead?” That grin seemed to become a permanent fixture on Greg's face – it irked him.

He made it a point to be annoyingly unmotivated as he trudged across the hallways behind Greg, who still wouldn't give him a hint. The only thing he said, once they exited the building was, “my car.”

~

Not long after David started tapping his knuckles against the window in an impatient rhythm, Greg turned up the volume of the radio with a sly smile.

David rolled his eyes. It seemed impossible to annoy Greg into revealing his plans or disregarding them in favor of preferably a quiet morning at home.

The sun was already strong, gleaming at them when Greg parked the car and opened his door. David rewarded him with a suspicious eyebrow and remained seated until Greg opened the passenger door and beckoned him to move.

“Come on, Dave, let's go.”

Internally David cursed his inability to resist Greg whenever he endearingly called him _Dave_, outwardly his lips curled into a smile before he could catch himself.

He could however still snark, “what the hell are we doing in a park this time of morning? I don't see us having a dog.” For a split second his heart jumped, “you didn't get me a dog, did you?”

Greg rolled his eyes at David's antics. “I'm taking you out for ice cream, now come on,” he urged and grabbed for David's hand.

“For breakfast?”

“For starters.”

He shook his head, whatever _that_ meant. He was distracted by the fact that Greg hadn't let go of his hand yet, and as much as David despised any and all public displays of affection, there was something wonderfully _intimate_ about the feel of Greg's fingers around his, that he didn't want to let go of.

~

“What do you want?”

How was the ice cream parlor even open at 8 am? Obviously they served breakfast, as well, but Greg seemed to follow a plan and ice cream seemed to be integral to it.

“Coffee,” David muttered and slid into a booth, sporting his best sulky expression while Greg ordered him a three scoop bowl with pistachio, coffee and whiskey flavored ice cream, topped with chocolate syrup. His own cup was covered in multicolored sprinkles and David couldn't even guess the flavors of the blue and green scoops, probably something disgustingly artificial as _bubblegum_ or _unicorn poop_.

Greg placed the bowl in front of David and smiled, “Happy birthday.”

David groaned but let the corners of his mouth turn up into a little smirk.

He'd certainly had worse birthdays than eating ice cream with a brightly smiling Greg Sanders – who knew all his favorite flavors without having to ask.

~

“So, this is for starters, huh?” David picked up on their earlier exchange, as he scratched the last bit of ice cream out with his spoon. The sparkle in Greg's eyes took on a mysterious note.

“Should I be worried?”

Reaching across the small table Greg took his hand and squeezed it gently. “All _you_ worry about is having a good day and enjoying yourself,” he stated with a grin.

Sighing deeply, David leaned back. He did however let his thumb move on top of Greg's hand to give it a small caress.

~

When they walked back from the parlor, Greg flung his arm casually around David, keeping him closer than they normally walked next to each other. To his surprise David found himself not minding. The park was relatively empty still, but an elderly woman smiled at them in passing while walking her dog. David let his hand come up to hold the one that limply hung over his shoulder and the moment their fingers entwined Greg pecked him on the cheek.

“Don't push it,” David warned good naturedly, making Greg flex his arm and pull him a little closer for another cold lipped cheek kiss.

“Greg,” he admonished with a hiss that clearly contained a hint of amusement, coupled with a healthy dose of fondness. This silly man had a way of bringing out sides of David he'd never considered to explore with anyone before.

“Dave,” Greg simply replied, and cheesy as it sounds, it melted David's heart right away.

When they reached the car David halted, waiting for Greg to unlock it, but rather than fumbling for the keys Greg's hands went to David's waist. He carefully regarded him while he took a step closer, no doubt expecting words or gestures of protest – none came. Instead David let his hands come up around the lapels of Greg's jacket, indicating encouragement.

Their lips met, tentatively. Greg tasted of ice cream, the tip of his tongue still felt chilly, though his lips were already warm again. David got lost in the sensation, forgetting all about being in public and hating the hot gleam of sunshine and hating his birthdays even more. Whatever else Greg had planned, he didn't care. He was pressed against the warm metal of Greg's car, trapped against it in fact by Greg's solid warm body, with Greg's lips gently nipping and teasing his own, tongue tasting of ice cream and Greg and _happiness_.


End file.
